


Night Voices

by jelazakazone



Series: Pocket book dragon [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen, M/M, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hears a voice in the night.</p><p>
  <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/48416.html"> Posted on camelot drabble here.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Voices

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read The Poisoned Pheasant, this will not make any sense. Go back one in the Pocket Book Dragon 'verse and read it first:D

_”Merrrrlin,”_ a voice hissed in the night. “Merrrrrrlin,” it insisted. 

Fuzzy with sleep, he shook it off. He clung to his dream, something involving mounds of whipped cream and maybe chocolate. He licked his lips and moaned, hearing himself as he realized Arthur was shaking him awake.

“Merlin, what’s wrong? You were moaning.”

“Mmmm? I was dreaming, but there was a voice interrupting me.”

_”Merlin,” the voice came again._

The young magician started. “There, did you hear that?”

“No. What are you hearing?”

Merlin sat up. 

“Oh no, it’s Kilgharrah!”

“But, that should be good, right? He was frozen before.”


End file.
